Un sueño revelador
by Yumizo
Summary: Todo comienza con un sueño. Un sueño que sobre todo, cambiará la vida de Emma y Regina.
1. Introducción

¡Mamá! ¡Mamá, despierta! – Gritaba Henry mientras zarandeaba a Regina. 

¿Qué? ¿Qué ocurre? – Preguntó ésta sobresaltada al ser despertada con tal brusquedad.

Creo que… estabas teniendo una pesadilla o algo. Estabas inquieta y murmurabas cosas.

Los ojos de Regina se abrieron como platos al recordar lo que estaba soñando, esperaba que Henry no hubiera escuchado nada que no debiera.

\- No te preocupes, cariño. Estoy bien. – Sonrió intentando tranquilizar al pequeño.

\- ¿Seguro? – Preguntó no muy convencido de que fuera cierto.

\- Segurísimo. – Volvió a sonreír mientras acariciaba el pelo de su hijo con mimo.

\- Está bien… - Sonrió. - Bueno me voy, he quedado con Violet.

Y salió veloz por la puerta de la habitación. Regina suspiró profundamente mientras se volvía a recostar en la cama, bocarriba. Mirando al techo blanco e impoluto.

\- ¿Qué significará ese sueño? – Preguntó para sí misma con preocupación.

No es la primera vez que le pasaba. Ya había tenido el mismo sueño alguna que otra vez.  
Era de noche y se encontraba en el porche de su propia casa. Notaba la brisa acariciar su rostro y cerraba los ojos un instante sintiéndose plenamente feliz. Justo en ese momento, unas manos le rodeaban la cintura desde atrás pero nunca conseguía ver quién era.

Movió la cabeza hacia los lados, intentando borrar los recuerdos de su mente y se puso en pie. Era hora de empezar el día.  
 **  
** _ **Mientras tanto en el Granny's…**_

\- ¿Cómo estás Emma? – Preguntó Snow apoyando su mano en el hombro de su hija.

\- Hola, mamá. Estoy bien. – Sonrió de forma poco convincente. Mary Margaret se sentó frente a ella.

\- Sé que algo te preocupa así que ya sabes, ¡desembucha! – Contestó graciosa.

\- No es nada de verdad, confía en mí.

Cuando Emma se ponía en plan cabezona, no había manera de sacarle las palabras y eso era algo que Snow sabía muy bien, así que no insistió. Ya se lo contaría cuando quisiera hacerlo.  
Mientras se tomaban el café llegó Garfio, que fue directo a Emma para darle un dulce beso en los labios.

\- Hola amor. – Sonrió.

\- Hola… - Contestó ella sin mucho entusiasmo. – Tengo que ir a trabajar, se me hace tarde. Perdonadme. – Se levantó de la mesa y fue veloz hacia la puerta. No le apetecía tener a nadie incordiando sobre su estado de ánimo.

\- ¡Pero…! – Gritó Regina al chocar frente a frente con Emma que no la vio llegar.

\- ¡Lo siento! – Se disculpó rápida y con un sonrojo extraño en sus mejillas.

\- ¡De verdad Swan, haz el favor de mirar por dónde vas! - Y sin más dilación se introdujo en la cafetería.

Emma gruñó molesta y siguió su camino. Hoy sería un día duro.

Cuando llegó a la comisaría, se sentó directamente en su silla, echó mano de un montón de papeles que tenía sobre el escritorio y comenzó a leer, pero después de intentarlo durante un rato se dio por vencida. No era capaz de concentrarse. Aquel sueño… La había perturbado más de lo normal.

\- Venga Emma… No es para tanto, deja de darle vueltas. – Dijo en voz alta a ver si así era capaz de olvidarlo, pero fue en vano.

La imagen de Regina frente a ella, de espaldas y sus propios pasos acercándose decidida por detrás, estaba muy presente pero más lo estaba aún, el sentimiento de felicidad que sentía en aquel sueño y eso, justamente eso, es lo que no la dejaba tranquila aquella mañana.

El sonido de unos golpes en la puerta le sacaron de su ensoñación de manera brusca. Alzó la mirada y de nuevo volvió a notar como sus mejillas ardían.

\- Oye Emma, tan solo quería disculparme por lo de antes. He sido un poco brusca contigo. – Se disculpó Regina mientras entraba.

\- No… No pasa nada Regina, no te preocupes. La culpa fue mía. Ni siquiera te vi llegar.

Ambas sonrieron.

\- ¿Te encuentras bien? – Se atrevió a preguntar finalmente la morena.

\- ¿Por qué todo el mundo se empeña en preocuparse por mí hoy? – Contestó molesta.

\- ¡Oye! – Alzó la voz molesta. – Tranquilízate, ¿quieres? – Dijo mientras apartaba su pelo hacia un lado, perfectamente peinado y brillante.

\- Mira Regina, no tengo un buen día. Es mejor que te vayas. Agradezco tu disculpa. – Y volvió a coger el montón de papeles intentando ordenarlos un poco.

\- Sí, será mejor… - Se dio la vuelta con una mueca molesta en el rostro. - ¿Has visto a Henry hoy?

\- No, no lo he visto. – Su corazón comenzó a golpear con fuerza su pecho. - ¿Pasa algo? – Preguntó preocupada.

\- No, nada. Está con Violet según me dijo antes de marcharse, pero pensaba que tal vez se había pasado a saludarte antes.

Ambas se quedaron en silencio unos segundos mientras sus miradas se clavaban en sus ojos. Emma notó como un escalofrío le recorría de pies a cabeza e inmediatamente después, disimulando, volvió al trabajo. Finalmente, Regina desapareció de la sala.

\- Pero, ¿qué te ocurre? – Se preguntó la salvadora confusa.

Continuará… 


	2. El sueño se hace realidad

_**Cae la noche en StoryBrooke…**_ __

\- ¡Emma! – Gritó Regina tras la estela morada.

\- ¡Regina! – Dijo ésta tapándose rápidamente con una toalla. ¿No sabes llamar? – Preguntó molesta, luego se percató de la angustia que se reflejaba en el rostro de la alcaldesa y supo que algo había ocurrido. - ¡¿Qué ocurre?!

\- Es Henry… No ha vuelto a casa aún y tiene el teléfono apagado.

Eso no era normal en él, algo había ocurrido. Su corazón empezó a palpitar con fuerza, lleno de preocupación. Igualmente, intentó ocultarlo y calmar a Regina.

\- No te preocupes, seguro que está bien. Voy a vestirme y salimos a buscarlo. Creo que sé donde le podemos encontrar.

La morena asintió con la cabeza y se sentó en la cama, sin percatarse siquiera de que había pillado a la rubia saliendo de la ducha y semidesnuda.  
Cinco minutos más tarde, se disponían a salir de la casa cuando unas risas en la puerta le avisaron de que todo había sido un pequeño descuido.

\- ¡Henry!

\- Ma… ¡Mamás! – Sonrió sabiendo que se había metido en un lío.

\- ¿Eso es lo único que tienes que decir? – Dijo Regina, mientras se acercaba enfadada a su hijo.

\- Regina… - Empezó a decir Emma interponiendo un brazo delante de la morena. – Déjamelo a mí.

\- Lo siento, sé que es un poco tarde pero…

\- Pero nada. – Terminó cortante la alcaldesa.

Emma la miró de nuevo desafiante y puso sus manos en los hombros de Henry.

\- Nos tenías preocupadas. Ya íbamos a buscarte pensando que te podía haber pasado algo.

\- Lo siento… Estaba con Violet y no me he dado cuenta de la hora que era. De verdad, lo siento.

Ambas se miraron un instante y suspiraron casi al unísono.

\- Está bien, pero más te vale que no se vuelva a repetir. Vamos a casa. – Dijo Regina mientras comenzaba a andar. Henry y Emma sonrieron entre sí, cómplices.

\- ¿Puede venir Emma también? – Preguntó finalmente.

\- No, yo…

\- Cómo quiera. – Contestó en la lejanía mientras seguía contoneándose de esa forma tan característica.

\- Ven, por favor. – Suplicó el chico.

Emma no podía negarle nada cuando ponía aquella cara tan adorable y que tanto la recordaba a ella misma. Cerró la puerta de casa y empezó a caminar de su mano.

 _ **Una vez en la mansión…**_ __

\- Voy a bañarme. ¡No te vayas Emma!

\- No me iré, tranquilo. – Rió contenta y fue a la cocina, donde se encontraba Regina sirviéndose una copa. Antes de entrar se quedó mirándola, como si algo hubiera cambiado en ella de un día para otro. - ¿Ves como no era nada? – Preguntó finalmente.

\- Sí, ya… - Contestó Regina mientras daba un sorbo a su copa.

Los ojos de Emma se clavaron sin control sobre los labios de la morena, cuando fue consciente de lo que acababa de pasar desvió rápidamente la mirada suplicando porque Regina no se hubiera fijado en su incontrolado desliz.

\- ¿Estás bien, Emma?

"Mierda". Pensó nerviosa. "Se ha dado cuenta".

\- Sí claro. Estoy perfectamente. – No era capaz de mirarla a los ojos.

"¿Por qué nunca antes me había fijado en esa mirada tan sexy? ¿Y en esa pequeña cicatriz que tiene sobre…? Pero, ¿qué hablas Emma? ¡Se te ha ido la cabeza!"

Estaba tan absorta en sus propios pensamientos que no se había percatado de lo cerca que se encontraba ahora Regina.

\- ¿De verdad estás bien? – Volvió a preguntar a escasos centímetros de su rostro.

Cuando la rubia notó el aliento de Regina tan cerca, sintió como todos los vellos de su cuerpo se erizaban, alzó la vista y se encontró directamente con la mirada intensa de aquellos ojos negros que hicieron que su corazón galopara avergonzado y nervioso.

\- ¿Por… por qué lo preguntas? – Acertó a decir.

\- No sé. – Contestó con rapidez su antigua enemiga. – Te noto… extraña.

\- No digas tonterías, Regina. – Intentó disimular de nuevo.

\- Está bien, no insisto más. Tampoco es que me importe demasiado… - Gruñó mientras salía de la cocina.

Emma suspiró aliviada sin siquiera molestarse por aquel comentario un tanto grosero. En realidad, le gustaba que fuera así y siguió los pasos de la alcaldesa.

\- Henry tarda un poco, ¿no? – Preguntó obviando lo que acababa de pasar.

\- Uhm… Voy a subir a ver qué está haciendo. – Y comenzó a andar hacia las escaleras que llevaban al primer piso.

Cuando se encontraba sola por fin, empezó a pensar en lo que le estaba pasando. Aquel sueño, la manera en la que se sonrojaba delante de Regina, lo nerviosa que se ponía cuando la miraba fijamente, como sus ojos se desviaban a los labios de la morena… Estaba claro que algo pasaba, y aunque lo intuía, no podía aceptarlo. Claro que no.

\- Se ha quedado dormido. – Dijo Regina con serenidad. – Se ve que ha tenido un día intenso. – Rió.

\- Eso parece… - Le devolvió la sonrisa.

\- Oye Emma… - Empezó a decir. – Perdona por aparecerme de aquella manera, creo que te incomodé un poco. Solo entiende que estaba preocupada y no se me ocurrió otra forma más rápida de localizarte que…

\- Por favor, Regina. – Rió. – No pasa nada. Creo que hubiera actuado de la misma forma que tú.

Ambas se echaron a reír. La morena volvió a llenarse la copa y salió fuera, sonriente y tranquila. Se quedó en el porche, mirando al horizonte mientras la brisa peinaba su cabello negro. Emma sin pararse a pensar, como si estuviera hechizada, empezó a caminar hacia ella y cuando se encontraba justo a sus espaldas, posó sus manos en la cintura de Regina mientras una sonrisa se comenzaba a dibujar en sus labios

\- Nuestro pequeño se empieza a hacer mayor. – Susurró en su oído.

\- Eso parece… - Contestó la alcaldesa entrecortada, comenzando a ser consciente de lo que acababa de ocurrir.

"Un momento." Pensó sorprendida mientras bajaba la mirada hacia esas manos que la rodeaban. "No puede ser… La persona del sueño no puede ser Emma."

La rubia también se había percatado de que acababa de pasar lo mismo que ocurría en su sueño, y quitó las manos rápidamente de aquella apetecible cintura.

\- Disculpa… - Dijo nerviosa Emma. - No sé por qué…

\- No pasa nada. No hay nada de malo. – Intentó restar importancia al asunto, aunque sabía que aquello no había sido una casualidad sin importancia.

Al darse la vuelta para entrar en casa, inconscientemente se topó con el cuerpo de Swan, que todavía seguía detrás de ella, inmóvil. Sus miradas volvieron a encontrarse, cerca… La tensión que se había creado entre ellas en ese momento fue tan brutal, que casi podía cortarse con un cuchillo. Rápidamente, en cuanto Emma fue consciente de que Regina quería entrar en su casa, se apartó a un lado dejándole paso.

\- ¡Creo que me voy a ir a casa ya! – Gritó desde el porche esperando alguna respuesta por parte de la morena. Al no obtenerla, se dio la vuelta y se fue a casa.

Continuará…


	3. Saber la verdad

_**Al día siguiente…**_ __

\- Regina… - Murmuraba Emma en sueños.

\- ¿Cómo que Regina? – Preguntó Killian arqueando una ceja confundido.

Inmediatamente, abrió los ojos como platos y dio un bote sobresaltada. Suplicó a la tierra que se la tragara pero no funcionó. Sólo quedaba una opción… ¡Pensar una mentira rápido!

\- Me has asustado… - Contestó mientras se frotaba los ojos perezosa.

\- ¿Qué estabas soñando? – Preguntó Hook un tanto molesto.

\- No es nada. – Sonrió. – Simplemente un sueño sin importancia. – Intentó incorporarse.

\- Espera… ¿Qué sueño? – Insistió.

Empezaba a molestarle tanta pregunta, ¿no era suficientemente obvio que estaba soñando con Mills? No necesitaba saber nada más.

\- Con Regina y Henry. No recuerdo bien qué era así que no preguntes más. – Y se levantó de la cama como alma que lleva al diablo para entrar en el baño.

Se quedó unos segundos mirándose en el espejo, apoyada sobre el lavabo. ¿Qué demonios le estaba pasando con Regina? No lograba entenderlo y eso la tenía preocupada. Suspiró agobiada, se desnudó y entró en la ducha. Necesitaba refrescarse y distraer su mente unos minutos. Cuantas menos vueltas le diera al tema, mejor. Aquello no podía ser bueno…

 __ _ **Unos minutos más tarde…**_ __

\- Espero que esto salga bien, Emma. – Se dijo a sí misma en voz alta frente a la tienda de Gold, antes de entrar al establecimiento.

\- Estaba esperando tu visita… - Comenzó a decir Rumpel mientras caminaba hacia el mostrador. - ¿Qué te trae por aquí esta vez? Dudo que sea una visita de cortesía…

Emma se cruzó de brazos, intentando disimular su nerviosismo.

\- Mira Gold, no estoy de humor así que mejor que vayamos al grano.

\- Me parece bien. – Dijo éste mientras apoyaba las manos en la mesa, mostrando interés hacia lo que tenía que decir la salvadora.

\- Necesito una poción. – Afirmó segura. – Y sé que tú puedes ofrecérmela.

\- Una poción, ¿para qué? – Espetó curioso.

\- Para saber la verdad. – Dijo finalmente acercándose al ser oscuro.

\- Interesante…

Ambos se quedaron unos segundos en silencio, mirándose a los ojos. Luego continuó hablando mientras abría el mueble que tenía detrás de él. Cogió un pequeño frasco con un líquido azul.

\- Verás, esta poción es exactamente lo que buscas. Tienes que tomar todo su contenido mientras piensas en eso que quieres saber, pero ten cuidado. A veces es mejor no saber la verdad…

\- Ese es mi problema. – Sentenció mientras agarraba el frasco con su mano.

\- Tienes razón… Y de nada por cierto. Ya me lo cobraré en otro momento. – Sonrió.

Emma metió la poción en el bolsillo de su chaqueta y se dio la vuelta. Había llegado el momento de saber qué era lo que le pasaba con Regina.

\- ¡Ah! Su efecto dura 48h. Aprovéchalas bien.

Emma le hizo un gesto con la mano y salió de la tienda. _  
_  
Mientras caminaba, jugueteaba con el frasco en su bolsillo. Estaba realmente nerviosa y un poco indecisa. A lo mejor llevaba razón Rumpelstiltskin y no era buena idea averiguar qué pasaba…

"Tonterías". – Pensó. "Tienes que averiguarlo o terminarás volviéndote loca".

\- ¡Mamá! – Saludó Henry que corría hacia ella.

\- ¡Hola, chico! – Saludó ella sonriente.

\- ¿Qué haces? – Preguntó sospechando que algo escondía.

\- ¡Nada! Dando un paseo. No tengo un buen día, pero no te preocupes. Mucho trabajo nada más. – Empezaron a caminar juntos.

\- ¿Has visitado a mi abuelo? – Preguntó curioso.

\- No. – Se limitó a contestar.

Henry la miró, sin creer aquella negación rotunda pero no quiso preguntar nada más y cambió de tema.

\- Anoche no me pude despedir de ti, me quedé dormido sin darme cuenta. – Se disculpó.

\- No pasa nada. – Y acarició el pelo del chico.

El saber la verdad, tendría que esperar un poco más.

Estuvieron juntos casi toda la mañana. Pasaron a ver a Snow y David, fueron al Granny's como siempre… pero sin ningún detalle especial que sobresaltar. Bueno sí, Killian estuvo desaparecido. Cosa que en parte le alegraba porque después de lo que pasó no le apetecía demasiado verle y que le volviera a interrogar sin reparos. En cuanto tuvo la oportunidad, volvió a casa frotando con ansia el frasquito que seguía manteniendo oculto en el bolsillo de su chaqueta roja. No podía soportar más las ganas de entender que era lo que le ocurría. Una vez que llegó a su hogar, en tranquila soledad, abrió el frasco con impaciencia, lo miró un segundo, cerró los ojos y pidió "su deseo".

\- Quiero saber que significa mi sueño. Qué es lo que me está pasando con Regina.

Y sin vacilar, apoyó el bote sobre sus labios y bebió la poción. Ya no había marcha atrás.

Continuará…


	4. Todo empieza a encajar

Abrió los ojos, mirando a su alrededor detenidamente, con la ceja arqueada. Intentando encontrar algo diferente que le hiciera saber que había funcionado, pero no. Seguía sintiéndose exactamente igual que antes. Bufó desanimada y volvió a salir fuera.

Pensando que aquello no iba a funcionar, enfadada con Gold y con ella misma sobre todo, empezó a caminar sin rumbo. Sin percatarse si quiera de hacia dónde se dirigían sus pasos.

\- Eres idiota, Emma… En serio, ¡todas estas molestias por un simple sueño! – Se regañaba en voz alta ofuscada.

De repente, se detuvo en seco.

\- ¿Qué demonios hago aquí? – Se preguntó anonadada.

Justo frente a ella tenía la cripta de Regina. Había estado andando hasta allí y ni siquiera había sido consciente de ello.

\- Puede que la poción tenga algo que ver… - Murmuró. – Y ahora, ¿qué hago?

Un grito proveniente del interior de la cripta la hizo reaccionar.

\- ¡Regina! – Y echó a correr sin pensarlo dos veces.

Al entrar encontró a la morena en el suelo, inconsciente. Se acercó a ella, y apoyó su cabeza sobre sus piernas.

\- Oye… Regina. Reacciona, vamos. – Decía mientras intentaba reanimar a la alcaldesa que poco a poco fue abriendo los ojos.

\- ¡¿Qué haces tú aquí?! – Preguntó inmediatamente, avergonzada de que la hubiera visto vencida de aquella manera. Eso no le habría pasado a la Reina Malvada. Se incorporó con rapidez.

\- Despacio…

\- ¡Estoy bien! – Gritó enfurruñada mientras se quitaba el polvo de esa falda negra de tubo que estilizaba su figura de una manera casi sobrenatural.

\- ¿Qué te ha pasado? Estaba fuera, escuché un grito y te encontré…

\- Yo he preguntado primero. – Contestó ésta entrecerrando los ojos con desconfianza.

\- Estaba dando un paseo, simplemente. – Dijo la rubia desviando la mirada de Regina. Un extraño hormigueo comenzó a recorrerla por dentro.

\- ¿Un paseo? – Volvió a preguntar sabiendo que aquello no era del todo cierto.

\- Sí. ¿Es que no puedo ahora ni salir a dar una vuelta sin que tenga que haber otro motivo oculto? – La desafió con la mirada.

\- Está bien. – Sentenció. - Vayámonos de aquí.

Ambas salieron de la cripta y comenzaron el camino de vuelta.

\- ¿Me vas a decir que es lo que ha pasado ahí dentro? – Preguntó Emma, rompiendo el silencio incómodo que se había creado entre ellas.

\- No ha pasado nada. Alguien me atacó por la espalda. Me pilló desprevenida.

\- ¿Quién? – Preguntó preocupada.

\- No lo sé… No llegué a…

\- ¡Cuidado! – Gritó la salvadora viendo como su antigua enemiga tropezaba torpemente con un tronco.

Regina la miró desafiante de nuevo y Emma no pudo evitar reír.

\- No le veo a gracia… - Masculló en un burdo intento de aguantarse la risa.

\- Será mejor que te acompañe a casa…

 _ **Un poco más tarde, en la puerta de la mansión Mills.**_ __

\- Bueno, mi trabajo como guardaespaldas acaba aquí. – Bromeó simpática la rubia. Regina le devolvió una sonrisa.

\- No te vayas. – Dijo ante el asombro de Emma. – Quiero decir, entra. Tenemos que averiguar quién ha sido el desgraciado que me ha atacado por la espalda y sobre todo, para qué.

Emma asintió con la cabeza. Los sentimientos se le mezclaban. Sentía una extraña alegría que no conseguía comprender, preocupación por lo que había pasado, y algo más que no lograba describir pero que le ponía la piel de gallina. Sin más preámbulos, ambas entraron en la casa.

Regina fue directamente a servirse una copa y le ofreció otra a la sheriff que sorprendentemente aceptó.  
Estuvieron un buen rato indagando, haciendo conjeturas de lo que podía haber pasado y todo les señalaba a la misma persona… El ser oscuro. Pero, ¿por qué iba a actuar de esa forma Gold? No era su estilo. Sin darse cuenta, las horas fueron pasando y la noche cayó.

\- ¡Ya estoy aquí! – Gritó Henry mientras entraba como un huracán en el salón.

\- Estoy aquí, hijo. – Dijo Regina desde el despacho.

Henry apareció corriendo en la entrada de la sala y al ver a Emma allí sonrió sorprendido.

\- ¡Hola! No esperaba verte por aquí. – Comenzó a decir mientras se acercaba a abrazar a sus madres. – Va… ¿Todo bien? – Preguntó desconfiado.

\- Claro que sí. ¿O es que no pueden tus madres quedar para charlar tranquilamente? – Contestó rápida la alcaldesa. Henry se limitó a sonreír y a asentir con la cabeza.

Decidieron que no podían seguir con lo que estaban haciendo, que era mejor mantener a su hijo alejado de momento. Cenaron los tres juntos, como una familia normal y feliz. Cuando el chico se hubo marchado a dormir, Emma y Regina salieron al porche y se sentaron allí, antes de que la rubia decidiera que había llegado el momento de marcharse a su casa.

Se sentaron una al lado de la otra, a escasos centímetros de distancia. El perfume embriagador de Regina, endulzaba los orificios nasales de Emma, entrando en su interior. La morena se encontraba mirando al frente, el aire peinaba su pelo y Swan no podía quitar su mirada de ella. Tan bella, tan perfecta… Esos labios rojos tan extremadamente apetecibles… Estaba absorta por la belleza de la alcaldesa.

Sin darse cuenta su mano se apoyó sobre la de Regina, que descansaba apoyada en el suelo. El contacto hizo que sintiera de nuevo ese escalofrío tan particular. Ésta, al notar el roce de la rubia, giró la cabeza y se encontró con la mirada de Emma clavada en sus labios.

\- Emma… - Dijo en voz baja.

\- Dime. – Contestó sin quitar la mirada de su boca.

Se hizo el silencio durante unos leves segundos que parecieron eternos en el tiempo, hasta que Regina quitó su mano de allí y nerviosa, se incorporó.

\- Creo que es tarde. Deberías volver a casa. – Comentó con frialdad.

Emma parpadeó fuertemente, como volviendo en sí, como si algo se hubiera apoderado de ella antes y se puso en pie también, con extremada rapidez, tanto que sintió un pequeño mareo que la hizo perder el equilibrio levemente. Regina reaccionó deprisa, y agarró a Swan por los brazos.

\- ¿Estás bien? – Preguntó sin soltarla. Emma sintió como de nuevo se sonrojaba sin control.

\- Sí… - Dijo tímida – Habrá sido la copa de antes. – Rió apoyando de nuevo sus manos sobre las de Regina que aún la mantenían agarrada. – Debería irme, sí. Mañana seguimos. – Y sin más, se marchó.

Continuará… 


	5. Un primer contacto

\- Me moría de ganas de hacer esto, Regina…

La empujó contra la pared con fuerza, clavando su mirada en los pechos de la morena que rebotaron con el impacto. Fue hacia ella con furia, y agarró sus manos a los lados de su cabeza, inmovilizándola. Pasó su lengua por los labios de la alcaldesa a la que, sin poder controlarlo, se le escapó un pequeño gemido.

\- Por favor, Emma… - Suplicó de forma poco convincente.

\- Sé que lo deseas tanto como yo… - Susurró y comenzó a besarla apasionadamente.

Sus manos comenzaron a recorrer el cuerpo de la morena que cada vez estaba más excitada.  
Posó la mano en su entrepierna y pudo notar la temperatura y la humedad de su sexo.

\- Regina… - Susurró. – Me pone tanto que estés así…

Con sus ágiles dedos, se adentró bajo la ropa interior de la morena, y comenzó a jugar con su suplicante clítoris.

\- ¡Mamá!

Emma abrió los ojos sobresaltada, en cuanto se dio cuenta de donde se encontraba su mano se sintió avergonzada. Estaba tan mojada… Y todo por culpa de aquel sueño. Intentó recomponerse, Henry estaba de visita.

\- ¡Aquí! – Gritó desde la cama.

\- ¿Te he despertado? – Preguntó desde la puerta de la habitación. Emma asintió con la cabeza con una medio sonrisa. – Ha pasado algo, tienes que venir a casa de los abuelos.

Su corazón se aceleró repentinamente y sin preguntar, se puso en pie lo más rápido que pudo.

 _ **Unos minutos más tarde…**_

\- ¡Emma! – Gritaron al unísono Snow y David, que corrieron a abrazar a su hija.

\- ¿Qué ocurre? – Preguntó preocupada.

\- Siéntate… - Dijo Regina, a la que no había visto al entrar.

Emma se sonrojó al oír su voz, y no pudo evitar recordar aquel sueño tan real y tan reciente que casi podía notar la humedad de la morena en sus manos. Acto seguido se sentó en una de las sillas.

\- Gold se trae algo entre manos. – Dijo finalmente la morena.  
\- Cómo… ¿qué se trae algo entre manos? – Preguntó Emma suplicando que no tuviera nada que ver con ella.

\- No lo sabemos.

Todas las miradas se clavaron en Regina la cual se encontraba de pie frente a ellos, con notable nerviosismo y con sus manos metidas en los bolsillos de su abrigo negro.

\- Entonces… ¿Cómo sabes que trama algo? – Preguntó curiosa Snow.

\- Porque he hablado con Bella. No os puedo dar más información de momento porque no sé nada, solo quiero que todos nos andemos con cuidado hasta averiguarlo. – Hizo un gesto con la mirada a Swan, invitándola a salir de allí y salió por la puerta.

-Bueno, entonces hasta que no sepamos que ocurre, actuad con normalidad pero estad atentos, ¿de acuerdo?

Todos asintieron casi al unísono y justo después desapareció de la casa también en busca de Regina que la esperaba fuera.

\- ¿Qué ocurre? – Preguntó en voz baja acercando su rostro al de la morena.

\- Aquí no. – Y se desaparecieron tras la estela de humo morado. 

_**En la cripta…**_

\- ¿Qué hacemos aquí? – Preguntó Emma un poco desconcertada.

\- Aquí nadie nos interrumpirá. – Contestó seria Regina.

\- Me empiezas a preocupar…

\- Emma… - Agarró una de las manos de la rubia con fuerza. Ésta abrió los ojos sorprendida y su cuerpo empezó a temblar por dentro. – No creo que lo de Gold sea nada, hablando con Bella solo averigüé que en el momento en el que pasó lo de mi ataque, no sabía dónde estaba, pero no hay nada fuera de lo normal aquí… ¿No te parece raro? – Hizo un gesto con la cara mostrando incertidumbre.

\- No sé a dónde quieres llegar… - Soltó su mano nerviosa y agachó la mirada. Algo le decía que "su secreto" ya no era tan secreto.

\- ¿Por qué estás tan nerviosa, Swan? – Preguntó con un tono tan sexy que la rubia se ruborizó instantáneamente.

\- No estoy nerviosa… - Se excusó y cómo si algo hubiera vuelto a cambiar en ella, clavó su mirada firme, en los ojos de la morena que reposaba a escasos milímetros de su rostro.

Durante unos segundos, el silencio fue sepulcral. Ambas inmóviles, mirándose fijamente a los ojos, notando sus respiraciones entrecortadas y rápidas. De nuevo la mirada de Emma se desvió sin control hacia los labios de Regina que en un auto reflejo, los humedeció con su lengua de una forma que a Swan le pareció tan sexy que no pudo evitar soltar un pequeño "ruidito".

\- ¿Por qué fuiste a ver a Rumpel? – Dijo finalmente rompiendo el silencio.

\- ¡¿Cómo!? – Preguntó sacudiendo su cabeza. Regina empezó a andar por la cripta y comenzó a decir…

\- Sé que ayer fuiste a ver a Gold, a su tienda, justo antes de todo lo que pasó aquí después. Me parece realmente curioso tal casualidad… Por llamarla de alguna forma… ¿Qué me estás ocultando? – Preguntó enfadada y desafiante.

Emma se quedó sin palabras. No sabía que decir y unas irremediables ganas de escapar empezaban a apoderarse de ella. Se sentía acorralada y avergonzada. No podía decirle la verdad… ¿O tal vez sí?

\- Regina yo… - Empezó a decir. – Si estás pensando que tuve algo que ver con aquel accidente…

\- ¡Yo no estoy diciendo nada, Swan! – Gritó furiosa. – Y no tengo tu maldito don, pero sé que me estás ocultando algo. – Entrecerró los ojos y se dirigió de nuevo hacia la rubia peligrosamente.

Emma sintió que se quedaba sin respiración, perdió el control de su cuerpo y se abalanzó sobre la morena abrazándola con fuerza. Regina no supo reaccionar, con cara de asombro y sin entender la reacción de la sheriff, simplemente se quedó allí. Sin hacer nada. Dejando que aquellos musculados brazos la protegieran unos instantes.

\- Disculpa, no sé qué me pasa… - Dijo Emma apartándose rápidamente. La cara de Regina hablaba por sí sola, la confusión se apoderó de su precioso rostro. Fue alejándose poco a poco caminando de espaldas, hasta que finalmente salió de allí.

\- Emma…

Continuará… 


	6. Confusión

\- ¿Así que fuiste tú? – Preguntó hecha una furia mientras entraba como un huracán en la tienda de Gold.

\- Hola señorita Swan… - Contestó el ser oscuro con cara de pocos amigos. - ¿A qué te refieres?

\- ¡No me vengas con tonterías, Gold! ¡Sabes perfectamente a qué me refiero! – Gritó alterada.

Gold empezó a reírse mientras se acercaba a Emma con paso firme. Con una sonrisa maléfica, se quedó a escasos centímetros del rostro de la sheriff.

\- Sólo pretendía ponerte las cosas un poco más fáciles…

Emma no entendía nada. ¿Gold sabía que sus preocupaciones tenían que ver con Regina? ¿Estaba ayudándola a abrir los ojos? Aquello no tenía ninguna lógica. ¿Qué sacaba el oscuro con todo aquello? Él no hacía nada sin obtener un beneficio propio.

\- ¿Qué? – No pudo pronunciar nada más. Estaba realmente descolocada.

\- Mira Emma… De sobra deberías saber, que siempre ando un paso por delante. Me sorprende y no gratamente, que pensaras que no sabía nada respecto a tu… secreto.

Emma sintió que se le congelaba la respiración. Le pareció que el tiempo se había parado y esos segundos de silencio que hubo tras aquella "confesión" se le hicieron eternos. Parecía una pequeña niña asustada, allí inmóvil sin saber cómo reaccionar.

\- ¿Todavía no sabes que es lo que te pasa con Regina? – Preguntó irónico mientras volvía a su mostrador. – No te preocupes, no voy a contar a nadie tu secreto… No me beneficia y no me toca a mí descubrirlo…

Emma seguía allí, intentando asimilar la situación con un nudo en la garganta que le dificultaba respirar. Notaba como su corazón galopaba con fuerza tras su pecho y la boca se le secaba.

\- Vamos, Swan… Te quedan pocas horas para que el efecto de la poción acabe, no deberías estar desperdiciándolo aquí, conmigo, ¿no crees? – Sonrió desafiante.

Sin mediar palabra alguna, Emma se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta. Agarró el pomo y lo giró para salir de allí. Ya no sabía si le hacía tanta gracia aquella situación.

Divagando en sus propios pensamientos, confundida y asustada como un cachorrito abandonado, se dirigió a su casa, suplicaba para sus adentros que Killian estuviera allí. Necesitaba verlo. No había respondido a esa última pregunta de Gold en voz alta, pero sí en su interior, y no podía aceptarlo. Su corazón le pertenecía a Hook, no podía ser de otra forma.

 _ **Mientras tanto, en la cripta…**_

Regina se encontraba allí, después de lo que había pasado con Emma. Su cara reflejaba tristeza y confusión y en su mente empezaron a pasar los momentos que había vivido con ella, su antigua enemiga desde que decidiera mantener a raya en su interior a la Reina Malvada. Esa lucha continua con su propio yo oscuro empezaba a hacerle dudar de si merecía la pena.  
Justo en ese preciso momento, aquel sueño que se hizo realidad en su porche, volvió a su mente disipando la oscuridad que comenzaba a aparecer.

\- Emma… ¿Qué es lo que nos está pasando?

 _ **De vuelta a casa de la sheriff…**_

\- ¡Amor! – Saludó sonriente Hook que esperaba en la puerta.

\- Killian… - Una triste sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios y corrió a abrazar a su pirata.

\- ¿Qué te ocurre, Emma? – Preguntó algo confuso por la efusividad de aquel encuentro. Ésta se limitó a mirarle a los ojos sin dejar de sonreír y le dio un dulce beso en los labios.

\- Tenía ganas de verte. – Dijo después. Ambos sonrieron y agarrados de la mano, entraron en la casa.

Se sentaron en el salón, uno al lado del otro, con sus manos entrelazadas. Mirándose a los ojos y sonriendo como dos enamorados.

\- Sé que estos días he estado un poco rara… - Comenzó a decir. – Lo siento, de veras.

Hook puso su mano sobre la mejilla de Emma, acariciándola con su dedo pulgar.

\- Sabes que puedes contar conmigo siempre. Puedes contarme cualquier cosa. Siempre voy a estar a tu lado sí es lo que tú quieres. – Volvió a besarla.

La verdad es que Emma se moría de ganas por contárselo todo, pero sabía que si lo hacía podría hacerle daño y eso es lo último que quería. Prefirió no decir nada al respecto y disfrutar un poco de su compañía y cariño, sólo un poco. No se olvidaba del efecto de la poción.

 _ **Una hora más tarde…**_

\- Que deliciosa sorpresa… - Dijo Gold sonriente.

\- Déjate de zalamerías, Gold. No te pega nada… - Contestó Regina cruzada de brazos. Empezó a caminar desafiante hacia el mostrador y apoyó sus manos en él inclinando su cuerpo hacia delante. – Ya sabes a qué he venido.

\- Tal vez puedo hacerme una ligera idea.

\- No perdamos el tiempo entonces, sabes que es muy valioso.

\- ¿Vienes a mi tienda a exigirme, Regina? Qué poca consideración por tu parte.

\- Gold… No juegues conmigo. – Dijo enfadada. – ¿Por qué estuvo Emma aquí? Empieza a contarme todo lo que sepas o…

\- ¿O qué? No me hagas reír por favor… Las amenazas no funcionan conmigo… No olvides quién soy. – Salió del mostrador para ponerse frente a frente con la alcaldesa, sin nada que estorbara entre los dos.

\- Y tú no olvides quién soy yo, Rumpel… No me pongas a prueba y comienza a hablar si no quieres que Bella se entere de tu… "pequeño secreto". – Sonrió con picardía.

Los ojos del ser oscuro se entrecerraron, llenos de furia y asombro a la vez. Bufó asqueado y luego soltó una carcajada.

\- Está bien, si quieres jugar… Juguemos.

Continuará… 


	7. Lo inevitable

Sus manos empezaron a recorrer el cuerpo desnudo de la rubia. En pleno silencio, escuchándose solo el canto de los pájaros que revoloteaban en el exterior, y sus respiraciones aceleradas. La habitación en penumbra.

Sus labios se posaron en el cuello de Emma para besarlo con dulzura mientras su mano izquierda agarraba uno de sus pechos con sutileza.

\- Regina…

\- ¿¡Cómo!?

Los ojos de Emma se abrieron de golpe, siendo consciente de la metedura de pata que acababa de cometer. Su cara se descompuso y empezó a sentir un dolor en la boca del estómago.

\- Killian, no…

\- ¡Emma! – Dijo incorporándose con brusquedad, poniéndose de pie al lado de la cama, comenzó a caminar nervioso de lado a lado. - ¡Soy consciente desde aquella mañana que algo pasaba, pero esto ya me parece demasiado! ¿Por qué has tenido que nombrarla en este momento? ¿¡Por qué!? – Gritó enfadado y dolido.

\- Yo no sé… No sé qué me pasa… - Se incorporó a medias en la cama quedando sentada sobre sus piernas, tapándose con las sábanas el cuerpo desnudo. – Sé que es chocante que la haya nombrado pero no…

\- ¡Deja las excusas! Porque no son más que eso… ¡Excusas! – Continuó gritando y después de lanzar una mirada fulminante dirigida directamente a los ojos de la sheriff, cogió su ropa y salió corriendo dando un portazo tras de sí.

Emma se quedó allí sentada, mirando la puerta, confundida. Sintiendo que tendría que llorar por lo sucedido pero las lágrimas no brotaban. Se disculpaba consigo misma, diciéndose que la culpa era de la poción pero bien sabía que no era cierto, esa poción no la obligaba a nada, sólo le mostraba lo que ocultaba en su interior y ya estaba claro, tenía sentimientos hacia la Reina, o al menos una atracción brutal que la traspasaba.  
Volvió a recostarse, haciéndose un ovillo entre las sábanas, con gran estupor, pensando cual debía ser su siguiente paso. Quedaba poco para que desapareciera el efecto, y estaba convencida de que sin él, no sería capaz de hacer nada.

\- Vamos, Emma. Échale cojones. – Se dijo en voz alta y se incorporó de la cama. Se metió en la ducha y se preparó para dar ese siguiente paso dirección Regina.

Antes de salir del baño, se quedó mirándose al espejo, a sus ojos. Dándose el valor que necesitaba para afrontar sus sentimientos. Dio un golpe con ambas manos en el lavabo y abrió la puerta.

\- ¡Regina! – Gritó sorprendida al ver a ésta sentada en su cama revuelta aún.

\- Hola, Swan… - Dijo la morena con un tono tan serio que Emma sintió que su alma se encogía dentro de sí. Luego se puso en pie y se dirigió hacia la rubia con paso firme.

¡Zas!

\- Regina… - Comenzó a decir sorprendida mientras posaba su mano en la cara que acababa de bofetear su antigua enemiga.

\- ¿Por qué me lo ocultaste? ¿Acaso era más fácil usar a Gold en vez de hablar conmigo como dos personas adultas? – Preguntó enfadada mientras se daba la vuelta.

Emma se abalanzó sobre ella y la abrazó desde atrás. Sintió como su corazón comenzaba a galopar salvaje en su pecho. Al sentir el contacto de la rubia, Regina volvió a girarse ágil intentando deshacerse de los brazos de la sheriff pero no funcionó. Sólo sirvió para tener frente a frente a la salvadora, rozando su nariz con la de ella. Su respiración se entrecortó. No pudo pronunciar palabra a pesar de su enfado, era como si todo se hubiera parado y sin previo aviso, los labios de Emma se posaron sobre los suyos. Suaves, dulces… No pudo evitar cerrar los ojos dejándose llevar, disfrutando de aquel extraño pero delicioso beso casi prohibido.

\- No sabía cómo contarte lo que me pasaba, porque ni yo misma lo sabía… - Dijo la rubia, sin soltar a la alcaldesa. – Todo empezó con un sueño…

\- ¿Cómo? – Preguntó Regina sorprendida, abriendo los ojos como platos y ahora sí, librándose de las garras de Emma. - ¿Un sueño? – Dijo mientras se alejaba y se sentaba en la cama, como si un mareo se hubiera apoderado de ella. La sheriff empezó a caminar despacio hacia ella, y se puso en cuclillas frente a ésta, posando sus manos en las rodillas de la morena.

\- ¿Estás bien? – Preguntó preocupada antes de continuar con la conversación.

\- Sí… - Se limitó a contestar. Clavó su mirada en los ojos de la salvadora, luego levantó una ceja invitándola a contestar su anterior pregunta.

\- ¿Recuerdas aquel momento en tu porche, el día que pensamos que a Henry le había ocurrido algo?

\- Claro que lo recuerdo, no hace tanto de ello y no tengo mala memoria. – Medio bromeó intentando hacer menos tensa la situación.

\- Ya lo había vivido…

\- ¿Cómo? – Sus ojos se entrecerraron confusos.

\- Había soñado con ello en varias ocasiones. – Continuó diciendo.

La cara de Regina cambió. Acababa de ser consciente de que ambas habían compartido el mismo sueño y aquello la había dejado aún más confundida de lo que ya estaba. No entendía su significado. Emma se percató de que había algo que ella tampoco sabía.

\- Qué… ¿Qué ocurre? – Preguntó mientras posaba su mano con dulzura sobre el rostro de la morena, haciendo que la mirara de nuevo a los ojos.

\- Ese sueño… Yo también lo había tenido…

Ahora eran los ojos de Emma los que se abrían como platos sorprendidos.

\- Me estás diciendo que… ¿Tú también sabías que aquello iba a pasar? ¿Conmigo? – Preguntó finalmente.

\- ¿Cómo que contigo? – Preguntó de nuevo desconcertada.

\- Yo sabía que eras tú la de mi sueño. – Sentenció la rubia.

Regina la miró y se puso de pie nerviosa. Acto seguido se desapareció sin avisar entre la humareda púrpura.

\- ¿Qué es lo que he dicho? – Se preguntó con cara de circunstancia, y allí se quedó posando sus dedos sobre sus labios, sintiendo aún aquel beso. – Necesito averiguar qué es lo que acaba de pasar aquí. – Se puso su chaqueta y salió veloz por la puerta de casa.

Continuará…


End file.
